


Камланн

by Herber_baby17



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, evil!Harry, sorta AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil! Harry/ Eggsy<br/>Ну, будем считать это очередной вариацией на тему "what-if".<br/>Гарри выжил, нашел "святой Грааль", но все это слегка изменило его мировоззрение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камланн

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksobaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/gifts).



> Бро, я сгорел, спасибо! Искупился в бассейне с керосином, вылез и меня подожгли ю факинг бастард! ХАУ????  
> Короче.  
> C натяжкой и намеками R, потому что ругательства. Не бечено. I don’t know what to say  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Не несет художественной ценности, и на том спасибо. Текст был просублимирован эмоциями после фильма, а еще содержит некоторые отсылки к летописям о короле Артуре (но опять-таки, википедия всех спасет)_  
>  Все персонажи принадлежат Марку Миллару и Мэттью Вону. (отсылка в сторону фильма все же)
> 
>  
> 
> _можно послушать фоном богически прекрасный трек Марины: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2579105/track/22425109_

Мерлин отлавливает его после особо усиленной тренировки и молча передает папку с заданием. Этот ритуал повторяется уже который раз, и Эггси благодарен Мерлину за его понимающее молчание.

_Мы живем не в средневековье, Эггси, и просто так нельзя убить кучу народа, даже если у тебя погано на душе._

 Замолчи, замолчи, - думает Эггси, забрав папку и вытирая капли, оставшиеся после душа, с лица. Мерлин коротко информирует о новом противнике, которого нужно устранить. Эггси все равно кого, лишь бы прогнать этот проклятый воспитанный голос в его голове. Лишь бы забыться и не чувствовать потерю. В детстве было проще, он ничего не понимал. А куда деть сейчас все эти чувства, не реализованную сублимацию и прочую психологическую лабуду от Фрейда, когда объект его желаний… Он не может закончить предложение. Пока не может.

Мерлин понимающе молчит и хочется набить ему морду за это понимание. Но вместо этого Эггси одевается и едет в Лос-Анджелес, где сейчас находится объект.

Мерлин по дороге еще раз пересказывает ценные данные.

О том, что после хаоса и анархии, вот так спокойно и легко появился этот новый миллиардер, у которого обнаружилось множество полезных связей и опасных игрушек. Например, приличные запасы стронция.

Эггси смотрит на зефирные облака и задумывается, отчего все злодеи так отчаянно хотят погубить весь мир? Где же тогда они будут жить? Или их эго настолько огромное, что даже их самоубийство принимает глобальные масштабы?

Самолет снижается и Эггси забывается неглубоким беспокойным сном. Его будит пилот (кто-то из бывших рекрутов агентства) и отвозит в отель. Ему надо осмотреться, прежде чем идти на дело. К черту костюм, к черту эти мысли! В номере его накрывает истерика, он не плачет, просто стоит под душем и тупо пялится, как на кафеле оседают капли, в каждой чудится прошлое, а ему остается лишь сжимать и разжимать кулаки. Но к вечеру он должен выглядеть идеально, так что времени привести себя в порядок у него предостаточно, и он еще раз проходится по данным, которые Мерлин скинул ему на планшет.

Объект  устраивает благотворительный вечер, который поможет (если верить пресс релизу) оправиться после валентинового дня. У объекта подозрительно английское имя, но Эггси не вдается в подробности, ему все равно кого убивать _теперь_. Гарри помогает ему во всем, и даже когда Эггси облачается в костюм, он чувствует его присутствие. Это успокаивает, а большего ему пока и не нужно.

Банкет проходит в ресторане Камланн, где он уже успел побывать днем. Его приветствуют на входе, пропускают внутрь и он теряется. Да, конечно тут полно людей, и официанты ужами скользят между гостями, и все это вроде привычно, а вроде как-то подозрительно. Он привык доверять своей интуиции. Гости болтают об акциях, о международной торговле, о новом прикиде Игги Азалии и, кажется, что мир стоит на месте, и ничего не было, только на Эггси костюм Гарри, а Гарри… Не время для сантиментов.

Объект выходит к микрофону и говорит пафосную речь об объединении человечества, и о нашем долге перед планетой. Обычный напыщенный богатенький мудак, - думает Эггси. Ничего примечательного, брюнет в возрасте, только вот глаза подозрительные. И эти дебильные усы.

Он цедит свой бокал с виски так медленно, как только может, пока слушает выступление. Ничего, скоро мы будем петь другие песни, - усмехается он и, приклеив восторженную улыбку, подходит ближе.

Сначала он даже не понимает, что происходит. Его словно окатывает холодной водой. Ему чудится знакомый запах Гарри, его улыбка на лице этого типа, его длинные пальцы на бокале. Это все бред, - думает он, одергивая себя. Наушник молчит, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Мерлин ему мешал. Тот может только следить за ним через очки. Однако даже Мерлин подозревает что-то, когда он подходит познакомиться. Он приближает изображение, пытается показать ему что-то, но Эггси не хочет верить. Он снимает очки и делает вид, что тщательно протирает их. Разговор завязывается непринужденный.

\- Вы великолепно выступили, должен признать, мистер Медрауд, - произносит Эггси торжественным голосом. Артур кивает:

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Артур, - улыбнувшись, говорит он. – Терпеть не могу все эти официальные обращения.

\- Гарри, - не задумываясь, отвечает Эггси.

\- Очень приятно, _Гарри_ , - Артур жмет ему руку как-то подозрительно долго, усмешка прячется на уголках его невыносимо тонких губ, когда он как бы невзначай интересуется, как он долетел, откуда такой интерес у Лондона в его делах.

Эггзи включается в игру и рассказывает легенду о цели его визита сегодня. Артур верит, но он так смотрит на Эггси, что у того мурашки бегут по коже. С чего бы ему так реагировать на будущего мертвеца?

Неловкую паузу прерывает кто-то из гостей, Эггси выдыхает и отходит подальше. Он видел разных людей, тогда почему ему кажется, что он знает именно его? В чем дело? Он не может понять, впрочем, это не важно, потому что к полуночи этот пожалуйстазовименяАртур, будет мертв, а он вернется обратно в Лондон.

 - Гарри, не составите мне компанию? – Артур так незаметно подошел к нему, что Эггси успевает лишь отругать себя за некомпетентность.

\- Разумеется, - охотно соглашается Эггси, следуя за ним.

\- Я бы хотел показать вам кое-что, поскольку у англичан немного другое мировоззрение, в отличие от американцев им недостаточно простых обещаний, - они проходят в лифт и Эггси с подозрением косится на него. Так ловко его еще не снимал никто.

\- У вас есть идея, как убедить настоящего англичанина? – Эггси не может не ухмыльнуться.  Раз объект захотел уединиться, то ему это даже на руку.

\- О, вы даже не представляете, - тот улыбается и пропускает Эггси вперед. К двери номера они подходят молча. На долю секунды Эггси кажется, что это все плохо срежиссированная шутка. Какого черта он позволил заманить себя вот так просто? А вдруг это ловушка? А вдруг?...

В номере темно, но из огромного панорамного окна на пол падает лунный свет, и он манит подойти ближе. До края бездны рукой подать. Он знает, что ждет его там. Чудовища никуда не делись, они продолжают следить за ним, куда бы он не убежал. Эггси сглатывает.

-Что.. – начинает он и замирает на середине фразы. Вместо какого-то чувака, которого он должен был устранить максимально эффективно, на него смотрит Гарри чертов Харт.

Блядский Гарри Харт.

\- Ну, здравствуй _Гарри,_ \- он так произносит свое имя, что Эггси невольно вздрагивает. В его руках (эти чертовы руки! Почему он сразу ничего не понял, их сложнее всего спрятать!) кусками свисает латексная маска с дебильными усами.

-Гарри, - во рту пересохло и почему-то чертовски сложно найти все те слова именно сейчас. – Какого черта?

\- Джентльмен никогда не должен сквернословить в присутствии других, - Гарри закрывает дверь и стягивает парик. И это все тот же Гарри, только потрепанный, только… И в голове сразу начинает складываться паззл, где Артур Медрауд - (ну конечно! Как же это он сам не догадался раньше-то?) это отсылка к старому произношению имени Мордред, а эти руки, само место, интуиция и реакция его собственного тела, в конце концов!

-Да ты ругался как сапожник в церкви, я сам слышал, - отзывается Эггси, прежде чем понимает, что  сказал. Он прижимает руку к губам, как будто произнес самое страшное проклятье.

-Того требовала ситуация, - спокойно отзывается тот. Он роняет галстук на пол, скидывает пиджак, непринужденно наливает себе виски, пока Эггси напряженно следит за ним. Ему хочется кинуться на него и бить его, пока боль не отпустит, и в то же время хочется, до ужаса хочется прижаться к нему, чтобы это сосущее чувство внутри него отступило. Он хочет покормить свое чудовище, но не знает как. Гарри решает эту дилемму за него. Он подходит к нему и тянет вниз, на колени перед собой, одной рукой придерживая за шею. В другой кубик льда звенит о стенки бокала и разбивает тишину между ними на тягучее ожидание неизбежного. И Эггзи покорно опускается, не сводя с него болезненного взгляда. Гарри жив, и это его пальцы сейчас касаются щеки Эггси. Это не галлюцинация.

\- Я возлагал на тебя большие надежды, - говорит Гарри. В глазах у Эггси плещется целый океан невысказанных слов, но, ни одно не способно нарушить этот хрупкий миг близости между ними.

\- Почему ты не догадался, что я и есть твое задание? – спрашивает Гарри, продолжая взирать на бездну в глазах Эггси. Он нависает над ним, доминирует по всем пунктам, но Эггси все равно мало даже этого. Он хочет знать, что это не очередной кошмар.

Гарри подцепляет очки и деликатно убирает их в сторону. Рука возвращается на щеку, немного поглаживая ее большим пальцем.

Эггси задыхается. Галстук душит его, Гарри душит его, ему хочется умереть и жить одновременно. Глаза слезятся из-за долгого и напряженного взгляда, Гарри стирает упавшую слезу и делает глоток из стакана.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - говорит Гарри, продолжая пытать его своим взглядом, голосом, присутствием.

\- Почему? – хрипло выдыхает Эггси. Почему ты? Почему ты стал таким? В голове крутится проклятое «почему?» и нет ни одного правильного ответа. Гарри как всегда угадывает направление его мыслей:

\- Потому что кто-то должен это сделать. Этот мир спасать бесполезно, легче отстроить его заново.

-Ты Бог? – спрашивает Эггзи, вымаливая пощаду у этих холодных пальцев.

-Не больше, чем каждый из нас, - Гарри делает глоток, и гладит Эггси, который, кажется, от напряжения сейчас сломается.

\- Ты снова провалил важный тест, - говорит Гарри, не сводя с него взгляда.

\- Ты накажешь меня? – одними губами спрашивает Эггси.

\- Я накажу остальных, - рассыпается в воздухе. Гарри смотрит на коленопреклоненного Эггси, вцепившегося ему в руку. Смотрит, чуть склонив голову, и вдруг переворачивает бокал и льет виски прямо на зажмурившегося мальчика.

Он высовывает язык, жадно ловит губами янтарные капли, пытается взять больше, чем ему положено. Эггси пьет с его рук, этот жест интимнее всего, что он видел или когда-либо испытывал в жизни. Он думает, что только что продал мир с потрохами, ради возможности искупить свои грехи. Он думает про индульгенции и цикличность жизни, про то, что так и не застрелил собаку…

Гарри смотрит на него и скорее сам себе, нежели Эггси тихо произносит:

\- Каждый раз, когда погибает агент кингсмен, мы пьем бардо 67-го…


End file.
